Santa's Daughter
by Baby Alice
Summary: Alice is the daughter of Santa Claus. However, what she wanted more than anything in the world was be a normal girl. Sure, she liked delivering presents, but that was not the problem. She gets to go to Earth when she is accidentally teleported there and she meets Shun, a quiet boy whoes aura she doesn't like. However, she can't help but fall in love with him. SxA


**Hi and this is my second attempt at doing a decent story. It's an SxA this time, since I am absolutely in love with this pairing and I have officially gone on a SxA vibe. :3 So, please read on! No matter how hard I try, I do not own Bakugan. If I did, I would make sure that Alice would appear more in the series. And here's the summary.**

* * *

**Summary: **If you were the daughter of the man who goes around the world in one night delivering presents, what would you think? Alice is Santa's daughter and wishes to do something besides delivering presents and hibernating for 364 days in the year: she wants to be a normal girl. She is accidentally teleported into the real world and is trying to adjust to the real world. That is when she meets Shun, a quiet boy interested in photography. Even though she doesn't like his lone wolf aura at all, she can't help but fall in love. Would she be able to stay with him with her overprotective dad, sneaky friends, sly mother, and a troublesome fiancé in the way?

* * *

The clouds parted to reveal a huge red mansion painted red with a bigger barn in the back.

The French balcony doors opened and the cream and red striped curtains parted to reveal a sleepy orange haired brown eyed girl on her round bed covered under the cream sheets that had red polka dots on it.

The bells hanging up in the middle of the balcony door opening chimed and she rose up from the sheets, stretching her hands over her head.

She rubbed her eyes and looked out at the snowy mountains in the North Pole.

"Ah...it seems like today will be a good day." she said to herself.

* * *

The workshop was as busy as always as she walked in wearing a red velvet dress coming down to a little bit past the knees with black boots that had a buckle on it.

"Chuck! Paint all of those basketballs black!" she then looked over at the toy robots next to Chuck's working station. "I don't like that color...paint them all yellow." she said.

The guy painting the robots groaned as he looked at the pyramid-like pile of white robots next to him.

She giggled lightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alice! Good morning!" the chef declared.

"Morning, Salice." she greeted sweetly.

"So! What you like? The usual or would you like to try something new?" Salice asked.

"The usual, please. I'll be in the banquet room with Mom and Dad." Alice said as she walked into the banquet room, where everyone was seated.

Her mom smiled.

"Good morning, my dear." she greeted as Alice walked over to her.

She kissed her forehead as Alice smiled.

"Good morning, Mom." she greeted.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yes, Mom." she told her just as the banquet doors flung open to reveal a hearty and chubby guy burst into the room.

"Hohohoho! I'm back!" he hollered.

Alice jumped out of her seat, knowing who it was.

"Daddy~!" she exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"Ohoho...! Good morning, my darling Alice." he declared as he squeezed her into a bear hug.

Alice pulled away and looked at him.

"Dad, where did you go this time?" she asked.

"I went on a little ride on the sleigh. Get some fresh air. Stuff like that." he told her.

"Okay, Dad." she said as the two of them sat down at the table.

"Honey, how many times have I been telling you to not take the sleigh out for a run?" her mom told him sternly.

He let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, Stella! Did you forget that I'm not using the sleigh anymore? I'm making a greater invention." he told her.

Stella groaned.

"Oh, how could I forget? Nicholas, you are so troublesome." Stella scolded, which made him laugh.

Alice's eyes sparkled at the words, "greater invention."

"Dad, did you just say that you are making something greater?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, my dear Alice." he told her as their breakfast was placed in front of them.

"Ooooooooooh! Can I see? Please, Daddy? Can I please see what you're up to?" Alice asked pleadingly.

He sipped on his peppermint hot chocolate.

"Fine, I will take you to see it. I can't keep it a secret from you anymore, since you have already found out." he told her before standing up. "Excuse me." he said.

Alice felt all giddy on the inside as she eagerly jumped out of her seat and ran after her Dad.

* * *

"Wow~!" Alice exclaimed as she watched the big spaceship-like spacecraft in front of her.

He chuckled.

"You like it so far?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yeah...it's awesome..." she trailed off in awe.

She had always liked looking at whatever her dad made. She liked it a lot. She knew that one day, she'd be doing the same thing, too. She'd be inventing things and she'd be flying in that spacecraft just like her dad.

"So, this is the new sleigh?" Alice questioned.

He nodded.

"Yes. That sleigh is getting old and rickety. So, I needed to start fresh and so, I made this. I wanted to show you this on your birthday, but it seems like it's too late for that." he explained.

"Daddy, I don't care about all of that. All that matters is that I got to see it." she said.

As she ran around and eyed the spacecraft from different angles, he smiled at her.

"She is so full of wonder and sunlight...however, how will she react when she knows the truth? She's not old enough to understand this as yet..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

**And here we go! It's at least longer than My Fairy(which, by the way, I deleted) and I like the plot of this. I wish to continue, but if only you review. After that, I'll keep uploading even if you suckers don't review at all. So, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

"Hey, dude!"

"When will you live, Shun? You need to stop being so conservative and stop keeping to yourself."

"Oh, sure. Where are you going to find someone like that to actually lighten up my mood?"


End file.
